


I love you, I promise.

by CosmicJjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: In which Jungwoo is in love with his boss and is sure his boss loves him too but life is never that simple//Jungwoo isn't sure of how to handle a good relationship and Lucas has to deal with the repercussions on his business and from his strict family.





	1. One // the favour

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full fic I'm posting. I'll post a chapter every day as I'm currently working on a new one, this one is all finished!  
> I'm quite proud, I like how it turned out and I hope you do too!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter // insta!  
> @cosmicheechul // @g_dragonfruit

*beep beep beep*  
Ugh 6am. Jungwoo groaned, whacking his alarm before curling up into his quilt. It was 0 degrees outside and there was nothing he wanted less than to go to work. He’d not had a day off for weeks, his hours were so long. Honestly if his boss wasn’t so charming, he would have quit months ago.  
After five or so minutes of contemplation, Jungwoo decided that he didn’t want to lose his job, so dragged himself into the freezing bathroom to shower and do his makeup (which he’d only began wearing since his new boss – Lucas Wong- had started to try and grab his attention, so far to no avail).  
15 minutes later, he was staring into a bowl of cereal, still trying to convince himself that this was worth it and he didn’t want to lose his home.  
‘I’d say good morning, but you look just about ready to Kill’ Jaehyun – Jungwoo’s best friend and flatmate—said in a slightly-too-cheery-for-this-time-in-the-morning tone.  
‘mm, I’m tired’ he muttered, finishing off his breakfast.  
‘have a good day at work, I made you lunch it’s on the counter. I’m off to work, see you tonight woo’ he said, ruffling Jungwoo’s hair as he left  
Jungwoo opened the paper bag, inside was a salad, fruit pot, juice and brownie. What an angel Jaehyun was. He noticed a small post -it note just at the bottom  
‘’ Get that bread, woo’’  
Why is he so precious.  
He put the paper bag in his backpack and headed off to work, it was a half an hour walk and he was dangerously close to being late. He couldn’t face a lecture this morning, even if it was from someone as pretty as Lucas.  
The walk was pleasant enough, it didn’t take him too long, meaning he should just get in on time. As long as he was there before Lucas, he wouldn’t get in any trouble.  
However, luck was never on his side. As he walked up to the building, Lucas was locking car, about to walk in too.  
Maybe if he walked quickly, Lucas wouldn’t notice. Or at least wouldn’t be mad.  
He sped up, hoping to slip in unnoticed. To no avail.  
‘morning Jungwoo’ Lucas said in a slightly stern tone, letting him know that he couldn’t get away with it.  
‘Good morning Mr. Wong’ he replied in an unusually cheery tone, attempting to soften the blow.  
‘you’re late' he said, holding the door for Jungwoo  
‘I’m sorry sir, my alarm didn’t go off so I wasn’t up early enough’ he couldn’t think of a better excuse and telling Lucas he didn’t really like his job wasn’t the smartest idea.  
‘well in that case, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind staying this evening to make up for it. I need some help on a project that’s due within the next few months’ he said in a way that made it seem like a request, even though Jungwoo knew he had no choice in the matter.  
‘no problem’. He sighed.  
The rest of the journey was silent. He put his bag down and sat at his desk, watching Lucas go into his office. Jungwoo was grateful to whoever made the decision about the glass fronted office as it meant he could subtly look at Lucas as much as he wanted. It was the only office in the building like that. He didn’t realise he’d been staring until Lucas looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Jungwoo quickly went back to looking at his emails, trying to ignore the smirk on Lucas’s face.  
The rest of the office filtered in not long after. He was thankful when Doyoung took the seat next to him, he was the only thing that helped to pass the time.  
\-------  
‘so, we’ve finally finished, are you coming for food? A few of us are meeting, Jaehyun is coming’ Doyoung asked, Jungwoo knew he felt nervous with the group, especially when Jungwoo wasn’t with him.  
‘I can’t, I have to stay late tonight to help Mr. Overconfidence on a project’ he sighed  
Doyoung smiled sympathetically  
‘good luck’ he said as he walked out, leaving Jungwoo alone with Lucas.  
He sighed again before getting up and knocking on Lucas’s office door. A startled Lucas looked up and motioned him in.  
‘sorry I didn’t notice the time, let’s move into the conference room, there’s more space’ he said, sounding tired, smaller than usual. He picked up piles and piles of papers, following Jungwoo into the other room.  
It was a vast room, floor to ceiling dark wood, matching the large, dark wood table and chairs that surrounded it.  
Lucas threw the papers down, taking the seat next to Jungwoo.  
They spent the next few hours working through the papers, attempting to give it some sort of order.  
A very stressed Lucas had long abandoned his blazer and tie, sleeves pushed up revealing his fore arms and hair punched back off his face. Jungwoo looked a little more civilised but was without his blazer.  
‘I cannot take much more of this’ Lucas said, barely audible. In the four or so months Lucas and Jungwoo had been working together, Jungwoo had never seen him this stressed or tired.  
‘I need a drink’ he said as if replying to himself, as he suddenly sprung up, hands on the desk, making Jungwoo jump.   
He left the room, coming back in only a minute later, holding two glasses and two bottles.  
‘do you drink Jungwoo? ‘ he said, not waiting for an answer, pouring two glasses as he sat down.  
Jungwoo nodded accepting the drink.  
They continued to work, drinking as they did.  
About an hour later, they’d gotten about half way through the papers.  
‘how about’ Lucas began, moving his hand to rest to Jungwoos thigh, startling him. He was just drunk. But so was Jungwoo. ‘we call it a day, I’m too tired and too drunk to finish this’  
‘yeah, I can’t concentrate anymore’ Jungwoo replied, a little more slurred than he would’ve liked.  
Lucas smiled at him, moving his other hand to stroke the side of Jungwoos face.  
‘you’re so pretty, you know that?’ he said, scanning Jungwoos face.  
Jungwoo had no idea what was happening, surely he was asleep at his desk. He’d be the first to admit that he’d dreamt about Lucas many times before.  
Lucas met his eyes, not breaking the contact.  
Before he realised what was happening, his lips were against Lucas’. The kiss was messy and drunken. He still couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening but he did know he didn’t want it to stop. The kiss deepened, Lucas pulling Jungwoo into his lap, moving his warm hands under Jungwoo’s shirt, exploring every part of him. Lucas moved his hands down, gripping Jungwoo’s thighs as he tangled his hands in Lucas’ hair, tugging ever so slightly, pulling a gasp from Lucas’s lips.  
Lucas stood up, pushing Jungwoo onto the long, hardwood table, only to follow. He moved, pinning Jungwoo’s hands over his head as he continued to kiss him, moving to kiss down his neck and across his collarbone.   
Jungwoo moaned, a low deep sound, as Lucas began to suck and nibble on the soft skin on his neck, his free hand moving to grip Jungwoo’s thigh. He moaned again as Lucas softly palmed at his pants teasingly.   
Just as Lucas was starting to tug at the hem of his trousers, Jungwoo’s phone rang.   
No. Please.   
‘don’t stop’ he was barely able to manage a whisper.   
Lucas listened, undoing the button, letting go of the hands above his head to take them off him.   
But his phone started again.   
‘maybe you should get that’ Lucas’ breathe hot on his neck   
Jungwoo groaned. Who could possibly be phoning him at this time.   
He shifted uncomfortably and answered the phone   
‘Hello?’ he was trying hard not to snap   
‘where are you? Its late, I was worried! I texted but you didn’t reply’ Jaehyun.   
Oh. He’d forgotten to tell Jaehyun.   
‘oh yeah, I’m sorry, I had to work late tonight, I’ll be home soon though, I promise’ he knew Jaehyun couldn’t stay mad at him.   
Lucas was still running his hand up Jungwoo’s thigh, making it almost impossible to focus on the conversation.   
‘you want me to get dinner? Fine, yeah, I’ll grab some on the way home’ Jungwoo sighed, that meant he’d have to leave soon.   
He didn’t want to leave yet. Being gay in Korea was not easy at the best of times, there was not really any chance to meet men, let alone other openly gay men. Nobody had ever kissed him the way Lucas had and he couldn’t get enough. He’d thought about it but also thought there was no way in hell Lucas Wong was gay. How happy he was to be so wrong.   
‘see you soon Jaehyun’ he hung up the phone.   
‘you have to go?’ Lucas sighed against his skin, going back to kissing his neck.   
Jungwoo moaned again, everything about Lucas made him feel dizzy.   
He kissed Lucas again, he was afraid this would be the last time, he’d probably lose his job, Lucas was drunk right now anyway.   
Lucas thumbed the hem of his underwear, dying for Jungwoo to stay. He moaned, every touch from Lucas sending sparks across his skin.   
‘I have to go’ he breathed as they broke the kiss.   
Lucas sighed, watching as Jungwoo collected his things from the room, redoing his top buttons on his shirt to hide the marks Lucas had left on him.   
‘don’t be late tomorrow’ Lucas smirked   
‘I won’t be, Mr Wong’ Jungwoo feeling more cocky now. However that was soon ended by the sound that came out of Lucas in response, making him feel so dizzy all over again. Lucas moved from where he’d been leaning and pushed Jungwoo up against the door. He kissed Jungwoo again   
‘I do love it when you call me that’ he whispered, tugging at Jungwoo’s ear lobe gently with his teeth. He moved away, allowing Jungwoo to leave.   
After taking a few, very needed deep breaths, Jungwoo began he walk home, stopping at the store on the way.   
\---


	2. Two // distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Jungwoo was going to kill Doyoung for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short ish chapter. The story starts to develop now.

‘you seem distracted Woo’ Jaehyun said, rifling through the bags he’d brought home.   
‘I’m just tired' he said, attempting to put everything in the cupboards   
‘have you been drinking? And what’s that on your neck? ‘he said, pulling the collar of Jungwoo’s shirt down.   
‘oh Jungwoo! Who’s that from?’ he asked, his eyes widening.   
There was absolutely no point in lying to Jaehyun, he knew him too well for that.   
‘um, well, you know my beautiful boss? How I had to stay late to help him with work? Well after hours of paper work, maybe he kissed me’ he said quietly, still not quite believing it himself   
‘no way, no way, you’ve been obsessing over that guy for months. What happened?’ Jaehyun asked, in between eating all of Jungwoo’s snacks.   
‘we had a little to drink and we kissed, nothing more happened, you phoned. I’m just worried about what he’s going to say tomorrow, when he isn’t drunk. Oh god I’m going to lose my job’ he was almost in tears, it was partly the alcohol, partly the fact he did really like Lucas. And having a job.   
Jaehyun hugged him, stroking his hair before forcing him to go to bed, afraid of what would happen if he allowed Jungwoo to actually think about what had happened.   
\---  
The next morning was filled with dread and regret. He did everything as usual, even getting to work early, not giving Lucas any more reason to fire him.   
He sat at his desk, jumping whenever anyone came in. Lucas was a little later than usual, walking straight into his office without saying a single word to anyone.   
Oh no, this definitely wasn’t good.   
His stomach felt as though it was doing backflips. Around an hour or so later, Lucas emerged from his office.   
‘Jungwoo, can I see you in the conference room please?’  
Oh no.   
‘coming Mr. Wong’ he said, glancing at a sympathetic looking Doyoung before walking into the conference room after Lucas.   
‘Sir, please, give me a chance to explain myself, I need this job’ he began babbling.   
Jungwoo was stood with his back against the door as he spoke, too stressed to move.   
Lucas moved closer to him, pinning Jungwoo against the door as he turned the lock.   
Once again, Jungwoo had no idea what was happening.   
‘Jungwoo, the only thing you did wrong was leave’ he said in a deep, low tone.   
He moved his hand slowly up Jungwoo’s side, resting his hand on his throat, applying the slightest pressure. Without breaking his stare, he pushed Jungwoo’s thighs apart with his own, applying the same light pressure leaving Jungwoo breathless.   
‘now what do I do with you?’ his breath hot against Jungwoo’s neck as he pushed ever so slightly harder on his throat. ‘I can’t let something like his go unpunished, what kind of boss would I be? But the question is, what to do’ he pushed harder, almost stopping his breath in its tracks. Jungwoo moaned at the pressure, he caught sight of Lucas, his eyes dark and wild, watching Jungwoo’s every move.   
With his free hand, Lucas slipped off Jungwoo’s tie in one swift move. He let go of him, pushing him over to the hardwood table. He lifted him so Jungwoo was perched on the edge of the table. Without saying a word, he tied the tie around Jungwoo’s eyes, leaving him vulnerable.   
‘now’ he began, pushing Jungwoo so he was lay on the table ‘where was I’ he said softly, undoing the button on Jungwoo’s trousers. He pulled them off, leaving them in a pile with Jungwoo’s shoes and blazer.   
He ran his fingertips along the hem of Jungwoo’s underwear, causing him to flinch slightly. He couldn’t see him but he knew exactly what kind of smirk Lucas had plastered across his face.   
He slowly unbuttoned Jungwoo’s shirt, making sure he took a painfully long time to do so, leaving Jungwoo struggling. He ran his hands over where he’d left marks the night before.   
‘such a pretty boy. I bet you’ve thought about this before, haven’t you?’ ’he said, his hand falling back around Jungwoo’s throat.   
When Jungwoo didn’t answer, he pushed down a little harder, causing Jungwoo to moan again.  
‘you know ‘he whispered, moving closer to Jungwoo, grazing his ear with his teeth, his hand staying around his throat. ‘I’ve thought about you before. I could always tell you’d be filthy, trying so hard not to let it show’ he said, kissing Jungwoo’s neck again. Jungwoo felt something deep in the pits of his stomach twist.  
Just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Not again, please not again.  
‘Excuse me, Mr Wong?’ it was Doyoung. One day he was going to kill him for this. Jungwoo grabbed Lucas’ wrist in an attempt to keep it around his throat, Lucas smirking again  
‘yes?’ he shouted, trying not to have to open the door  
‘there’s someone from head office to see you, she’s in your office’  
‘okay, I’ll be through in a minute' he sighed, running his hand through his hair with his free hand.  
Lucas let go of Jungwoo, undoing the tie.  
He pulled him close, kissing him softly.  
‘we’ll finish this later, at my house where there will be no distractions’ he said quietly ‘tell your roommate that you’re staying out overnight’ he helped doing up Jungwoo’s shirt before slipping out and into his own office.  
Wow.


	3. Three // Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo really needs to learn how to deal with his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before so I hope it's okay. This is where a little angst comes in.

The rest of the day went by agonisingly slowly. The usual phone calls and emails came through but all Jungwoo could think about was Lucas. He watched as he had his meetings and worked through endless paper work. Everything he did was beautiful.  
Finally the clock hit 6pm. Everyone else was able to leave at 5, but Jungwoo always had to stay longer, since he was technically Lucas’s assistant.  
Lucas locked up he office, leaning over Jungwoo’s desk, grinning.  
‘what?’ Jungwoo smiled  
‘you always look so pretty’ Lucas said fondly. ‘now come on before I drag you’ he said, moving towards the door.  
‘yes Mr. Wong’  
Lucas groaned as Jungwoo passed him.  
Lucas drove them to his house, he’d expected him to have a driver.  
He lived in a penthouse apartment with a beautiful view of the city, Jungwoo took it in as he placed his bag and jacket on a chair. The wall was floor to ceiling windows, giving the most beautiful view of Seoul.  
As he was looking out, he felt Lucas put his arms around his waist, head resting on Jungwoo’s shoulder.  
‘beautiful, isn’t it?’ he smiled, swaying slightly, he was a lot taller than Jungwoo so had to bend considerably.  
‘it looks almost as good as you in those tight pants’ he said, he knew exactly what he wanted and whilst the view was beautiful, he didn’t want to wait any longer.  
Lucas laughed, it was melodic.  
‘you certainly know what you want’  
He leaned back as Lucas gripped his thigh.  
‘come on’ he whispered, leading Jungwoo into another room. His bedroom.  
It was a large room, with another grand window, showing off Seoul. It was mostly white, apart from his bed which was draped in black silk. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest. There was a rich red rug surrounding the bed but very few pictures on the wall.  
Before he could think about it anymore, Lucas had pushed him on to the bed. Lucas’s shirt fell to the floor. Jungwoo couldn’t focus on anything but Lucas’s tanned abs, his skin a golden colour, taking Jungwoo’s breath away.  
He moved slowly, one hand moving up into Jungwoo’s hair to tug it roughly the other undoing the top buttons of his shirt. He pulled Jungwoo’s hair, moving his head to the side to give him access to his neck. He slide the shirt off. Lucas planted soft kisses along Jungwoo’s collarbones, before he ran his tongue up the side of his neck, making him gasp.  
Lucas grinned at him before kissing his way down Jungwoo’s chest and stomach, then along the hem of his trousers. He tried to pull at Lucas’ hair but before he could, felt a hand around his wrist.  
‘oh we can’t have that Jungwoo’ Lucas smirked, pushing him further onto the bed. He picked up Jungwoo’s tie, wrapping it around Jungwoo’s wrists and then to delicate bars of the headboard. He straddled his thighs, running his hands up Jungwoo’s body, before closing his hand around his throat.  
‘don’t forget who’s in change’ he growled, moving to pick his own tie to blindfold Jungwoo.  
Lucas softened for a second, moving in close to Jungwoo  
‘now’ be began, planting soft kisses on the side of his face ‘you need to tell me if you want to stop at any point, okay?’ he whispered  
Jungwoo nodded  
‘use your words baby, I need to know you understand’ he said, stroking the side of his face  
‘okay, I understand’ he breathed  
Lucas smiled, ran his hands slowly down Jungwoo’s body as he moved.  
Effortlessly, he removed Jungwoo’s trousers, adding them to the pile on the floor. He left a trail of kisses along his inner thigh, setting his skin on fire, he already didn’t know how much more of this he could take.  
He slid Jungwoo’s boxers off, digging in his nails as he dragged them down his legs Jungwoo hissed in response.  
Lucas pulled off his own, before moving off the bed. Jungwoo was feeling a little disoriented so couldn’t work out what was going on until he heard a soft click, a lid opening. Jungwoo had never done this before but knew exactly what that was.  
Less than a minute, Lucas pushed one finger inside him, drawing a filthy moan from deep inside him. Lucas was practically purring as he added another finger, then a third. He kept up a fast pace, until Jungwoo decided he wanted, no, needed more.  
‘please, I.. Lucas please’ he stuttered, barely able to form any coherent thoughts anymore.  
He whimpered as Lucas slowly removed his fingers.  
‘I don’t think Lucas is going to work’ he said, in a low tone that almost sent Jungwoo over the edge.  
‘Mr. Wong please, I can’t ah, I’  
He heard a low moan from Lucas, before he moved to position himself closer, as he steadily pushed inside a now begging Jungwoo  
Lucas moved slowly at first, trying not to hurt him, he knew it was his first time.  
‘more, faster please’ Jungwoo moaned  
Lucas quickened his pace, thrusting hard into Jungwoo, who was a hot, moaning mess already. He wanted to dig his nails into Lucas’ soft golden skin, he wanted to leave marks, but he couldn’t.  
The pleasure was too much for him. Lucas adjusted his angle, hitting Jungwoo’s prostate. He saw stars, his vision went white, he could barely focus on his own breathing. The room was filled with filthy moans and panting. Sweat was dripping from Lucas too now, he was close.  
Lucas moaned loud and that was too much for him, it sent him over the edge and he almost cried as he came, seconds later. Seeing Jungwoo in that hot, messy state was overwhelming, Lucas came just after.  
After a minute of trying to catch his breath, Lucas moved and untied Jungwoo, kissing him softly as he removed the blindfold.  
‘my god you’re beautiful’ he breathed, kissing him again ‘wait here’  
He went into the bathroom, leaving Jungwoo. He sat up, not quite sure what to do. He was starting to feel overwhelmed. The room was so big. It wasn’t his.  
his things were here. Nor was Jaehyun.  
Lucas came back in with a warm cloth and a fluffy dressing gown that matched the Royal blue one he was now wearing. He helped to clean Jungwoo off and then wrapped him up in the gown.  
‘that was amazing, are you doing okay? Do you need anything?’ he smiled fondly, stroking Jungwoo’s cheek with his thumb.  
All of Jungwoo’s emotions came crashing over him at once.  
‘to go home' he said, standing up, pulling away from Lucas.  
‘why? What’s wrong?’ Lucas asked, feeling confused.  
Jungwoo picked up his clothes and got changed in the bathroom, before calling Jaehyun to get him, just telling him he was tired. He’d sent the address earlier, In case anything had happened.  
‘Jungwoo? What’s wrong?’ Lucas asked, his tone growing more concerned, he put his hands on either of his shoulders.  
‘I need to go’ he repeated quietly, pulling free from Lucas’ grip.  
‘why? Did I do something wrong? Was this too much? Jungwoo you need to talk to me, this can’t work if you don’t’ he said, starting to look hurt, as well as confused.  
‘what can’t?’ he snapped ‘you’re not my boyfriend, what’s the problem’ he didn’t mean to be so cruel, he did like Lucas, he was just afraid Lucas didn’t really like him or this was just for sex. It’d been difficult growing up gay.  
When Lucas didn’t respond he looked up. He looked hurt. His breathing slowed and his eyes were glistening as though he was about to cry.  
‘nothing’ he whispered, wiping away at the few tears that broke loose, as he pushed passed Jungwoo and slammed his bedroom door as he entered it.  
Oh no.  
Jungwoo knocked softly on the door  
‘Lucas, please in sorry, I didn’t mean it like that’ he didn’t even know if Lucas could hear him.  
The door swung open  
‘then what did you mean?’ his tone icy and cold. His eyes were red.  
Jungwoo didn’t know what to say. He should have told him that he just really liked him. He was feeling overwhelmed. He didn’t want to rush things. But he said nothing.  
Lucas scoffed, slamming the door again.  
Just then, he got a text from Jaehyun. He quietly left.


	4. Four // Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo is starting to realise his feelings.

\-----  
The reality of what had actually happened only hit him when he woke up the next morning and realised he’d have to face Lucas today.   
Jungwoo made it to work early, so Lucas wouldn’t have to speak to him and spent the whole morning silently doing his jobs. Lucas came in an hour late, he’d clearly not slept.   
‘morning Doyoung’ he said in a pleasant tone as he passed. Jungwoo and Doyoung exchanged looks, he never greeted only one of them.   
The day went relatively slowly and not much happened. Lucas and Jungwoo didn’t speak all day, in fact Lucas wouldn’t even look at him. That was, until about 5 o’clock.   
He popped his head out of his office.   
‘Jungwoo, can I speak to you for a moment please?’ he said in a flat tone. Dread filled Jungwoo as he moved across and into Lucas’ office, closing the door before taking a seat opposite him.   
‘listen, this is completely unprofessional but are you free tonight?’ he spoke, still not making eye contact. Jungwoo was stunned.   
‘I think I am’ he said, his brow furrowed  
‘um, I’d like to, I, I want to cook for you. If you’d let me. You could come to my place and I can make us a meal. Yesterday didn’t really go as planned so I thought this would be nice’ he said, not taking his eyes off his hands.   
Jungwoo didn’t know how to reply, he’d been so cruel, he’d made Lucas cry yet Lucas was asking him out on what seemed like a date. This had to be some sort of joke. Or maybe Lucas really did like him.   
‘yeah, sure, that sounds nice’ he replied   
‘really? Ah okay, come to mine at 8’ he sounded shocked and relieved, still not looking up.   
\----  
Jaehyun dropped Jungwoo off at Lucas’ building, telling him to stay safe and that he’d pick him up and any time if he needed.   
Jungwoo hesitated before knocking on the door, he didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t even know what to wear, so had decided on one of his grey work suits.   
Lucas opened the door. He was wearing tight black jeans, with a black shirt, tucked in and rolled up at the arms. He was also wearing a blue apron, which didn’t really go with the outfit.   
‘hey’ he smiled, Jungwoo had never seen him nervous before, let alone blush.   
‘hey’ Jungwoo replied, following him in.   
He led Jungwoo onto a small balcony overlooking Seoul. On it, a small table was set up with a white table cloth, candles and two plates, accompanied by two glasses of wine. There was a rose on the seat that belonged to Jungwoo.   
‘I only just put it out, its still hot, be careful’ he said, watching Jungwoo, his expression a mix of caution, nerves and fondness.   
They barely spoke as they finished their meals, just enjoying the company and the view.   
‘it’s so beautiful up here’ Jungwoo broke the silence, sipping his wine.  
‘isn’t it? The view is mostly the reason I chose this place’ he smiled, taking in the view, as if for the first time.   
Jungwoo noticed the crinkles beside his eyes as he smiled. Everything about him so was charming and reassuring. Why couldn’t Jungwoo just tell him how he felt.   
‘are you done? I want to show you something’ Jungwoo nodded following Lucas blindly. He led them out of his apartment and up a set of shady looking maintenance stairs. They led up onto the roof. Lucas held the door for him and he noticed a small set up in the centre. There was a blanket, surrounded by all different pillows and cushions. He followed and Lucas lay down, being pulled so his head was on Lucas’ chest.   
‘look, you can see all the stars up here, it’s gorgeous’ Lucas said in a low hum.   
The sky was a deep, rich blue, scattered with tiny silver stars. It truly was beautiful.   
They lay for a while, talking about the stars, which moved on to how Lucas had always wanted to go to space which moved to them talking about their dreams.   
Not long after, Jungwoo fell asleep, listening to the steady rhythm of Lucas’ heart.   
\----  
He woke up, not realising where he was, feeling stressed. As he came around, he realised he was in Lucas’ bed, Lucas cuddled up behind him. He was still in his suit trousers but his shirt had been replaced by a large white t-shirt.   
‘mm morning’ Lucas smiled, softly kissing his cheek. This is the way he’d always wanted to wake up, especially since Lucas had walked into the office for the first time a few months back. But he panicked. He didn’t know why.   
He pulled away standing up, away from the bed. A dazed Lucas looked up at him.   
‘what?’ he frowned   
‘What happened? How did I end up there?’ he asked, his voice shaky  
‘you fell asleep on me on the roof, it started to get cold, I thought it’d be okay if we slept here instead, I wanted you to be comfortable’ Lucas sounded even more confused now.   
‘and this shirt?’ he replied, pulling at it  
‘you can’t sleep in a work shirt, the buttons dig in, I thought you’d be better off in one of my old t-shirts’ he sat up, running his hands through his hair, barely awake. ‘what’s the matter?’  
‘I shouldn’t have come last night. I should have stayed home. I need to go’ he said, looking around for his things, growing evermore panicky  
Lucas stood up, wrapping his arms around him   
‘hey, don’t worry its okay, you’re safe, I’ll l drive you home, okay?’ he said, planting a soft kiss on Jungwoo’s forehead. For some reason, that only made things worse.   
‘no, get off, I’m leaving’ he snapped, pushing Lucas backwards, he stumbled, catching himself on a bedpost. He looked even more hurt than the night before  
‘Jungwoo, I’  
‘No’ he cut him off ‘leave me alone, stop, please just stop. You don’t know what’s best for me. You’re not my boyfriend, stop pretending that you are. Or you want to be’ he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t even mean it. He wanted to tell Lucas that this was because of the bad experiences, they were the reasons he never came out to anyone. He wanted to tell him that he’d had the best night and wanted to do that way more often.   
Or tell him that he was falling in love with him.   
But he didn’t.   
‘excuse me? What does that mean?’ Lucas was hurt, his tone stone cold.   
‘I know you don’t really want to be. What is this? pity? For sex? Are you even really gay?’ oh god what was he saying.   
‘you know what? Get out. Jungwoo I like you a lot. I did from the moment I walked into that office. I was even offered a promotion to a bigger office a month after I started but I turned it down because I wanted to know you. It took me so long to find out if you were gay and even longer to get up the courage to speak to you and this is how you treat people? Good I found out now. And just before you go, no I’m not around just for sex. You know Lee Taemin? He owns the dance academies? He’s constantly pursuing me, I could call and he’d be here in ten minutes. But I don’t. I wanted a relationship with you Jungwoo. I guess that’s not good enough for you. Get out’  
Jungwoo was stunned, he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe he’d messed this up so badly. He’d been worried Lucas didn't really like him, but now he could tell. Lucas was already in love with him.   
‘Lucas, I-‘  
‘out’ he said in a stern tone, pouring himself a drink.   
There was no way he could make this better. So he called Jaehyun and left.   
He ranted to Jaehyun the whole way home and cried when they got there. Jungwoo even slept cuddled up to Jaehyun, which they didn’t do often


	5. Five // Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo has no other option. He has to tell Lucas how he feels.

Jungwoo had really started to dread work, maybe he’d have to look for a new job.   
He took his usual seat next to Doyoung - who had come in early for once- and starting looking through his emails. Not long after, Lucas walked through with two other men. Both looking sharp in black suits. One he knew as Kim Kibum, he was manager at a similar office, he’d visited often. The other was Kim Heechul. He owned his own company, he’d met Lucas recently.   
They all walked into his office, the two men taking seats opposite Lucas at his desk. They spent a few hours in his office before Lucas saw Heechul out and moved into the conference room with Kibum.   
‘ooh, you know there was rumours about Kibum’ Doyoung whispered, leaning over to Jungwoo   
‘what?’ he frowned   
‘yeah, there’s rumours he’s gay. Some people say he’s got it bad for a guy he works with but others think he’s after Lucas. I mean who wouldn’t be though’ he laughed. He was right, everyone was after Lucas but he could have been the one with him.   
But now all he could think about was what he’d done with Lucas in that room. Surely that’s not what was going on, Lucas wouldn’t be over him that quickly. Would he? He couldn’t get the thought out of his head. He couldn’t let them.  
He picked out the most important email, noted it down and went over to the door. After a moment of hesitation and afraid of what he’d find, he pushed the hard wood door open.   
‘Mr Wong, sorry there’s an important note for you, I’ll just leave it here’ he said placing the note pad on the table, looking at a surprised Kibum and Lucas who were sat at the end of the table, each with a drink in hand. He just nodded and Jungwoo left, breathing a sigh of relief. There was nothing going on. Not for now anyway.   
He spend the rest of the shift stressed out. Kibum left around half an hour before the end of the day, hugging Lucas tight before he left, looking a little tipsy. Everyone else left at their usual time and Lucas was back in his office.   
He popped his head out of the door   
‘Jungwoo, office please’ he said before sitting back in his chair. Jungwoo had come to hate those words.   
He sighed, making his way into the office and sitting across from him.   
‘what was that about?’ he asked, still looking at his computer  
‘what do you mean?’ he knew exactly what he meant  
‘you know what Jungwoo. You barged in on me before? When I was with Kibum? Why? That was professional business’   
‘I’m sorry, I just, I thought’ he stuttered   
‘you thought what? That I’d be all over Kibum?’ his stare moved to rest on Jungwoo ‘so what if I was? It isn’t your business Jungwoo, you made that clear. Not that type of guy but if I was, then I’d be doing nothing wrong’ he said, Jungwoo missed the warmth that used to be in his voice, the fondness that he used to have for him.   
‘I don’t know Lucas. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself, I couldn’t stand the thought of you with someone else’ he was staring at his hands   
‘then what do you want? You don’t want me to be with you? You don’t want me to be with anyone else, should I just be alone? Is that what you want?’ he snapped  
‘I don’t know what I want’ he stood up, about a minute away from snapping.   
Lucas stood up to meet him   
‘and why is that my problem?’  
Say it. Jungwoo say it. Tell him. It’s the only way he could make it better. There’s no way he could make this any worse.   
‘because I’m falling in love with you Lucas. I’m overwhelmed, I’ve never had good relationship experience and I’m scared. Every time you do something that makes me fall more in love with you, I panic. I don’t know what to do’ his voice was strong at first but then faltered, not able to say anymore without almost crying.   
‘wait. What?’ Lucas said, his cold tone now soft but confused   
‘I. Lucas, I’m falling in love with you’   
Lucas said nothing. God telling him was just as bad, he should have just left. Lucas stared at him for a second before pushing his chair back, striding around his desk and pulling a stunned Jungwoo into a soft, passionate kiss. Jungwoo stumbled back until they were on the sofa in the corner of his office.   
The kiss slowly turned more desperate, Lucas grabbing him as though he never wanted to let go. Jungwoo, pulled Lucas further on top of him by his blazer lapels Lucas was smiling into the kiss.   
They were so consumed by the kiss that they didn’t notice the door open.   
‘Lucas Wong?’ a stern female voice, came from the entrance of his office.   
Lucas shot up, pulling Jungwoo with him, standing just in front of him. He straightened his blazer.   
Jungwoo peered over Lucas’ shoulder.   
His mother. Lucas Wong’s mother was stood in the door way, her arms crossed.   
‘I, I wasn’t expecting you’ he said, sounding professional yet small   
‘I can see that’ her brow arched   
‘so this is how you spend your time? Shouldn’t you be working?’ she glared at him but gave him to time to answer ‘we talked about this, Mr. Wong, your sexuality could compromise your status, ruin your business. We’ll find you a wife, stop wasting time’ she said coldly.   
‘Mother, I never agreed to that. I can’t pretend to be something I’m not’ frustration growing.   
‘you don’t have to agree, we’ll do what is right for this business. Come to dinner tonight, we’ll discuss it’ she gave him no choice.   
‘fine, but since it’s official business, my assistant comes with me’ he said, she nodded not realising it was Jungwoo. He guessed that wouldn’t be a welcome surprise.   
‘and who are you?’ she looked Jungwoo up and down.   
‘I’m Kim Jungwoo, nice to meet you’ he bowed, unsure of how to act.   
‘my assistant’ Lucas added.   
Before she could say anything else, Lucas opened his office door, gesturing for her to leave, he expression confused but furious.   
‘we’ll be there tonight, send across the details’   
She didn’t seem pleased but she just nodded to her son before leaving the building.   
Lucas sighed, pulling Jungwoo into a hug, resting his chin on the top of his head.   
‘I am so sorry’ he sighed, softly kissing the top of his head.   
Jungwoo, cuddled into the warmth of Lucas, underneath his blazer.   
‘let’s go shopping, we’re going to need new suits’ he said, sighing, not wanting to let Jungwoo go.   
They grabbed their coats and headed out, Lucas with his arm around


	6. Six // Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo was so close. He'll fix it.  
> Then they can deal with Lucas' mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly longer chapter, merry Christmas!  
> Jungwoo is getting better with the relationship, I love him. 
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> Twitter @cosmicheehcul  
> Insta @g_dragonfruit

They both picked out black suits, Lucas chose a royal blue tie with a matching pocket square for Jungwoo and Jungwoo went with bow tie-he’d never worn one before.   
When they walked to the cash register, Jungwoo almost passed out at the price, he’d never worn anything so expensive and Lucas was buying this for him without even thinking about it.   
‘they cost so much’ he whispered   
Lucas smiled as he paid, looking over at Jungwoo fondly, he’d missed that.   
They went back to Lucas’ house to get ready.   
Lucas put the suits on his bed, they had an hour or so to kill before they had to get ready.   
‘do you mind if I take a shower? It’s just that I’ve been at work all day and not had chance to go home yet’ Jungwoo asked, taking off his blazer and tie.   
‘sure but I’ll have to show you how it works, it’s a little complicated’   
Jungwoo smiled, he took off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in just his boxers. He waited outside the shower for Lucas, who walked in, wearing only his dressing gown. He moved the shower curtain, then slipped one arm around Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him close. He started pushing all sorts of buttons on the wall, Jungwoo wasn’t really paying attention, although he probably should.   
‘so do you get it?’ he asked, resting his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder   
‘I’m not too sure actually, I think I missed some of it’ he smiled, kissing Lucas’ forehead.   
Lucas grinned, dropping his dressing gown to the ground, leaving him in nothing  
‘get in, I’ll show you’ he said, stepping under the water  
Jungwoo took a minute to appreciate Lucas. He looked beautiful, all tanned and toned, the water running down his body. Jungwoo’s breathing slowed as he stepped in with Lucas, who immediately pinned him against the wall, kissing his neck.   
The warm kisses and the cold of the wall sent shivers down Jungwoo’s spine. He moaned, Lucas kissed down his chest and stomach and the water ran down Jungwoo’s face.   
Lucas ran his hands up Jungwoo’s thighs, moved one up to where Jungwoo was now starting to get painfully hard, every kiss sending sparks through his skin.   
Lucas moved his hand slowly up and down Jungwoo’s length, causing a deep moan from Jungwoo, the sensation was so different with the water, it felt dirtier somehow, as if they were doing something they really shouldn’t be.   
Suddenly, in one move, Lucas ran his tongue up Jungwoo’s dick, taking the tip in his mouth.   
‘oh god Lucas’ he moaned, his mind going blank   
Lucas moaned in response, the sensation causing Jungwoo to throw his head back, moaning.   
Lucas slowly took the whole thing in, starting to bob his head in a steady rhythm. As Jungwoo began to moan, he sped up. He dug his nails into Jungwoo’s right thigh, knowing he’d leave marks, that’s exactly what he wanted.   
‘oh, I’m gonna, lucas I’m close’ he breathed out, barely able to speak.   
He sped up, jungwoos dick hitting the back of his throat. Jungwoo moaned again as he came, lucas swallowing it all. He kissed his way back up jungwoos body, spending a little extra time on his neck.   
‘you look so hot, all messy and moaning’ Lucas whispered, nibbling his lobe.   
Jungwoo giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing Lucas.   
‘you owe me Kim, are you coming back here after the meal?' he said, his arms moving to rest on Jungwoos waist  
.   
‘I can’t, I have to go home, I promised Jaehyun’ Lucas kissed him again  
‘tomorrow?’ his tone hopeful   
‘we’ll see’ he said, kissing Lucas  
Lucas washed Jungwoos hair, kissing his neck as the water washed the shampoo away, before they moved into the bedroom to get ready.   
Once they’d done their hair and got into their suits, they waited in Lucas’ kitchen for the car his parents had sent for them.   
‘You look stunning Mr. Kim’ Lucas said, moving around the island, placing his hands over Jungwoo's so he was pinned against it.   
‘so do you Mr. Wong’ he smiled back ‘you really like being in control, don’t you?’ he leaned in close, his lips brushing against Lucas’  
‘oh you have no idea’ he closed the gap, kissing him slowly but passionately. Lucas moved one had to hook it around one of the belt loops on Jungwoos trousers. Just as he did there was a knock at the door.   
‘that must be the driver’ he sighed ‘we’ll finish this later’ Lucas kissed Jungwoo once more before they grabbed their coats and followed the driver down to the car. It was a large black Rolls Royce with an expensive leather interior that made Jungwoo feel small. Lucas subtly put his hand over Jungwoo's, knowing they couldn't let anyone know what was going on between them, it could ruin Lucas’ career.   
The drive as short, which they were thankful for as it was awkwardly silent.   
Lucas squeezed Jungwoo's hand before letting go so they could get out of the car. They walked in to the restaurant, following a young looking waiter to the table near the back. Jungwoo was getting nervous, he'd only had one encounter with Lucas' mother and that didn't exactly go well.   
The restaurant was grand, dimly lit by huge, extravagant chandeliers that hung low. Each table was heavy, hard wood, a rich brown colour, with matching chairs. Jungwoo had never been somewhere so expensive.   
At the table was seated the woman that Jungwoo recognised as Mrs Wong, he assumed the man next to her was his father, he looked so much like Lucas, almost as handsome. There was also a young man, who also resembled Lucas and a pretty young woman - he was sure Lucas didn’t have a sister though. They sat down opposite his parents.   
‘Good evening’ he spoke in such a formal tone, as though this really was a business meeting ‘I hope you’re all well, it’s good to see you. May I also introduce my assistant, he’ll be joining us this evening. This is Kim Jungwoo’ Jungwoo bowed politely to them.   
‘let’s get straight into the important business, Lucas. This is Kim Doyeon. She’s the woman you’re expected to marry’ she said, in a matter of fact way. The colours drained from lucas’ face.   
‘excuse me?’  
‘we’ll announce the news this week, so the wedding can be planned for early next year’ ignoring any objections from her son  
‘no, I can’t, I won’t. You know I’m seeing someone’ he said quietly.   
‘Lucas don’t be silly, you need to do what’s best for your busi-‘  
‘I don’t care about the business’ he started in a hushed tone, not letting anyone else hear but still standing his ground ‘I care about Jungwoo’ he felt all eyes fall on him, causing him to blush.   
‘snap out of it Lucas, this is what is going to happen and no amount of tantrums will stop that. Get used to it, this is business, you have to make sacrifices, now eat’   
Lucas stood up furious, throwing his fork down on the table, drawing attention to them   
‘I will not sacrifice him, do what you will. I knew there was no point coming tonight. Come on Jungwoo, we’re leaving’ he said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the restaurant, Lucas' mother still cling his name.   
They walked slowly back to Lucas’ apartment, he could get a lift from there. Jungwoo was beginning to worry, he knew he was in love with lucas and he knew lucas loved him back, well he hadn’t said it yet, but he knew. He just didn’t think he was worth all the stress, the relationship could end Lucas’ career, that isn’t what he deserved.   
As if reading his mind, lucas moved closer to him.   
‘you look amazing in that suit, you’ll have to wear it to dinner one night’ he smiled over at Jungwoo   
‘you know I never got a chance to tell you how I feel, you know with the interruption and all’ he turned to Jungwoo, looking at him as if he was seeing him for the first time and he needed to remember every tiny detail.   
‘I love you, Kim Jungwoo, I do. I want to know everything about you. Don’t listen to my mother, I’m not marrying Doyeon. I’d sacrifice the company over you any day’ he planted a soft kiss on Jungwoo's forehead.   
‘I love you Lucas Wong’ he never thought those words would pass his lips but he was so happy they had.   
Now they just had to deal with Mrs. Wong and Doyeon.  
\----  
Lucas spent the whole walk home trying to convince Jungwoo to stay the night.   
‘please, that bed is too big and too empty for just me’ he whined, pulling on Jungwoo's arm   
‘get a smaller one’ he laughed   
‘Jungwoo, please you owe me anyway’  
‘I don’t owe you anything, Mr. Wong’ he smirked at Lucas, clearly catching him off guard.   
Lucas grabbed his arm, dragging him down a small, dark alley in between two small grocery shops.   
He pushed Jungwoo against the wall hard, one hand holding Jungwoo's arms above his head, the other resting around his throat. His moved dangerously close, eyes watching every move Jungwoo made intensely.   
‘can this not wait until we’re back at your place?’ Jungwoo whispered. It was only around 9pm so the streets were still busy, he was sure that they’d be caught. He didn’t want it to but he had to admit it excited him a little.   
‘but you said you wouldn’t stay’ he hummed ‘you’re trying to get out of what you owe me, Kim Jungwoo, I can’t have that’  
If Lucas hadn’t been such a high profile man, Jungwoo would have had no hesitation,but he knew if someone caught them, it’d ruin Lucas. Besides, he still wasn’t fully adjusted to the relationship.   
He pulled free of Lucas, pushing him away.   
‘I’m going home Lucas’ he said in a small voice, slipping out the alley, Lucas close behind him. Lucas was becoming increasingly used to this feeling of confusion.   
‘Jungwoo, what’s wrong? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push you, I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable’ he said, pulling at Jungwoo's sleeve, trying to slow him down.   
‘let’s talk about this at your place, I have some time before Jaehyun finishes work’ he said, lucas nodded.   
They arrived back at the apartment fairly quickly.   
Before Lucas had chance to fully enter, Jungwoo grabbed him by his lapels and slammed him against the front door as it closed. Lucas’ eyes widened, not completely sure about the situation.   
Jungwoo ran his lips along Lucas’, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He ran his hands up, wrapping it around lucas’ throat, fingers grazing his jaw. He didn’t want Lucas to have the upper hand just yet. He dug his fingertips in, sending shivers through Lucas’ body. He was enjoying being in control for once, he knew nobody had ever treated Lucas like this, he’d never let anyone be in control of him.   
‘now, Mr. Wong, what do you want? What do you think I owe you’ his voice low and firm.   
‘Jungwoo, please’ he breathed  
‘what?’ he pushed Lucas’ head back harshly, hearing it bang against the hard wood.   
‘fuck’ Lucas moaned under his breath   
Jungwoo let go, moving his way over to rest his hands on the breakfast island on the other side of the room.   
‘if you can’t tell me, then you get nothing’ his voice was still steady but he wasn’t, he’d never been in control, he didn’t even know if this was what Lucas was into.   
Without warning, he felt Lucas crash into him, pushing him hard against the island, he lost his balance slightly, planting his hands firmly on it. Lucas had one had against his chest, pulling their bodies close together, the other moving down to roughly palm Jungwoo, who was already hard.   
‘you, Jungwoo, I want you’ his breath hot against the back of Jungwoo's neck.   
He span Jungwoo around, lifting him so he was sat on the island, he legs wrapping around Lucas.   
‘you’re in charge tonight’ he kissed him roughly ‘call your friend, tell him you’re staying here’ his breaths already heavy ‘I'll be in my room’   
He moved quickly, throwing his blazer on the sofa as he left for his bedroom.   
As he was about to call Jaehyun, he received a text. He was already here. As much as Jungwoo wanted to stay, he couldn’t just ditch Jaehyun, they had a movie marathon night planned.   
Jungwoo sighed, going to tell lucas that he was leaving.   
Opening the door, he was greeted by Lucas in only black lace boxers, something he’d never even thought about but he’d definitely been missing out on. He looked tall and intimidating, he took Jungwoo's breath away.   
‘like them? I bought them just to look pretty for you’ he said, a knowing grin taking over his face as he loomed over Jungwoo.   
He had no words.   
‘Lucas, I can’t, I have to.. ’   
Lucas’ face dropped   
‘you’re not serious’ he said, disappointment clear in his voice as he moved to grab his dressing gown, he was now getting embarrassed.   
‘I’m sorry lucas, he’s already here’  
‘you started this Jungwoo, now I’m stood here almost naked and embarrassed, you could have just told me you’d stay tomorrow. You grabbed me’ he said, he didn’t raise his voice but he was frustrated. ‘just go’ he sighed, throwing himself onto his bed.  
Jungwoo felt awful, he’d have to do something for him to make up for it, he thought he’d ask Jaehyun.  
So he did. As soon as they were in their apartment, he starting putting snacks into bowls for their movies.  
‘so, I um, I may have upset lucas and need a way of making it up to him’ he said, glancing up to see Jaehyun deciding on a film  
‘what did you do Woo?’ he said, throwing one disc down  
‘I kinda, got him um, excited? Shall I say, when I shouldn’t have and then left him again’  
Jaehyun sighed, giving him a disapproving look.  
‘he just wants to spend time with you, I can tell he doesn’t care if you guys... Do it or not, spend the day with him, find out when’s he’s off, take him for breakfast, do something in the day then a picnic at night, then stay over at his, he’ll be happy, it’s what I do’ he said, taking a seat at the sofa  
‘wow thank you, I’ll text him now’ Jungwoo said, putting all the bowls down and then cuddling under the blanket with Jaehyun.  
‘’when is your next day off, Mr. Wong?’’ he knew how to get his own way.  
‘’whenever I want, Jungwoo, I’m the boss’’ oh he was mad. This wouldn’t be easy.  
All he could think about was Lucas and his pouty face all wrapped up in his silky duvet.   
‘’I have a day planned, Lucas Wong can I take you out?’’   
‘’tomorrow?’’  
Short notice but he could work with that.   
‘’see you tomorrow Lucas Wong, 9am’’   
‘’see you tomorrow Jungwoo Kim’’   
It would be fine.


	7. Six // Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘are we engaged?’ he asked Jungwoo, blinking, attempting to fully wake up. 
> 
> ‘no, but you are’ Jungwoo said, showing Lucas his phone with an articles loaded up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few mor chapters left, I'm sad to finish it but I hope you'll like the ending!  
> .   
> .   
> Talk to me about NCT!  
> Twitter @cosmicheehcul   
> Insta @g_dragonfruit

9am sharp he was at Lucas’ door, wearing a white, fluffy, oversized jumper with light coloured dress pants,he didn’t want to be too formal for breakfast.   
He knocked, waiting for an answer, he’d bought roses on his way here, he really wanted to make today special.   
Lucas opened the door, smiling brightly, he was a pale blue jumper and dress pants, so jungwoo knew he was dressed appropriately.   
‘good morning my love, these are for you’ he kissed Jungwoos cheek, handing him a bunch of daisies, making Jungwoos heart almost burst. He didn’t know if hearing lucas call him his ‘love’ or the flowers got to him more.   
He walked in, pulling lucas into a hug   
‘I know you like roses, I got these for you too’ he softly kissed jungwoo, taking the roses and putting them into the vase in the centre of the room. He loved them.  
He held Jungwoo's hand on the walk to the diner, he didn’t think it was the best idea but Lucas didn’t seem to care.  
The diner was a small, slightly run down place but Jungwoo always loved it and the staff loved him too.  
‘good morning Jungwoo!’ the waitress said, she was in her early forties but treated jungwoo like her child. ‘and who is this handsome young man?’ Lucas clearly loving the attention  
‘this is Lucas, he’s my um-‘  
‘boyfriend’ Lucas interrupted proudly, ‘I’m Jungwoos boyfriend’ he put his hand over Jungwoos on the table, beaming brightly.   
‘ahh lovely, treat him right Lucas, he’s precious to us all here’ she smiled, then taking their orders.  
As she walked away, jungwoo leaned over the table  
‘are you really sure telling people is okay? You know with the business and your mother?  
Lucas stroked the side of his face  
‘I don’t care, Jungwoo, you’re the only one I have to worry about’ Jungwoo smiled, sitting back in his seat, this would be a great day.  
They had their breakfast, all of the women that worked there coming over to chat to them, particularly interested in Jungwoo's new relationship.  
Once they’d finished, Jungwoo had to fight Lucas off in order to pay before dragging him off. He was taking Lucas to a small aquarium but lucas had no idea.  
‘where are we going?’ Lucas whined, dragging slightly behind  
‘you’ll see! Now hurry up!’ Jungwoo replied, hurrying him on.  
They turned a corner, reaching the front door of the aquarium  
‘no way!’ Lucas said, childlike wonder in his voice ‘an aquarium, Ive never been before, my mother thought they were a waste of time’ which didn’t surprise Jungwoo  
They went in, lucas was already amazed.  
They spent a few hours there, Lucas examining every creature in every tank. Jungwoo enjoyed the fish but what he enjoyed more was watching Lucas enjoy himself. The excitement in his eyes, the way he took photos of every fish, of Jungwoo infront of every tank, how he got so excited about the crabs. This is where Jungwoo should propose to him.  
Wait.  
Wait.  
No. He’d only known Lucas three or so months, been with him for less time. He shouldn’t even be thinking of that. There’s no way they could ever even marry, not with Lucas’ career. They could never.  
As if he sensed something was wrong, Lucas wrapped his arms around Jungwoo from behind.  
‘thank you, this has been amazing’  
Jungwoo smiles at this, he really did love Lucas. And based off the way Lucas took all the photos of him, he knew lucas really loved him too.   
‘it’s not over yet, let’s go, I’m hungry’  
It was getting dark when finally escaped, Jungwoo having to drag Lucas through the small gift shop so he didn't buy everything in there.   
He led Lucas across the road to a small park, where he’d asked Jaehyun to set up a picnic area for him.  
‘you didnt’ Lucas said, running over to the picnic blanket that was filled with small tubs of food and pillows  
‘I love picnics’ he sat down, pulling Jungwoo close to him  
They spent an hour or so, eating food, lay watching the stars, jungwoo with his head on Lucas’ chest, Lucas stroking his hair.  
‘It’s getting cold out’ jungwoo said softly ‘let’s go back to yours’  
They packed up and walked home.  
\-----  
They spent the night cuddled up in Lucas’ bed, warm and safe and comfortable. It was the first night they’d had to properly spend together. They fell asleep, wrapped up in the silk, tangled together, it felt so natural.  
\----  
They woke up to a million messages on Lucas’ phone, that were causing it to ring non stop.   
‘congrats lucas🎉’  
‘congratulations on the engagement’  
‘wow, Doyeon? Go man, tho I always thought you liked guys- johnny’   
‘you’re mother certainly wasn’t happy – kibum’  
Lucas, dazed and still half asleep read through the messages   
‘are we engaged?’ he asked Jungwoo, blinking, attempting to fully wake up   
‘no, but you are’ Jungwoo said, showing Lucas his phone with an articles loaded up.   
'' Business Mogul Lucas Wong to wed Kim Doyeon''  
'no no no’ he said, snatching the phone out of Jungwoos hands.   
He immediately grabbed his phone, calling his mother  
‘what the hell is this? I told you I wasn’t going to pretend to marry her.... No you listen, this isn’t happening, I told you I’m seeing someone..... I know you only care about business but I’m in love with Jungwoo, you can’t change that.... Do it, I’ll come out if I have to, if it ruins my branch then so be it, I have savings, I’ve been smart..... Fine, whatever, I’m not marrying her’  
He threw his phone across the bed, sighing.   
‘Jungwoo dear, I know we aren’t at work yet but could you please arrange a press conference for this afternoon?’ Jungwoo nodded slowly, staring at Lucas   
‘what?’  
‘you said you’re in love with me, you’ve never said that before’ he whispered, his voice small   
Lucas softened, grabbing Jungwoo, planting soft kisses all over his face. He then cupped Jungwoo, scanning his face before meeting his eyes   
‘of course I’m in love with you, Jungwoo, I’ve had feelings for you since the first day I saw you’ he kissed Jungwoo again   
‘I’m in love with you too’   
Lucas rolled them over, cuddling up to him   
‘I’m sorry about this whole engagement thing’ he sighed, his breath hot on Jungwoo's forehead   
‘ its okay, I know I have no competition’ Lucas laughed, kisses the top of his head.   
‘none’


	8. Eight // Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas called a press conference for that afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more chapter after this! I'm sad it's ending but I hope you like the ending.  
> I'm soft for these boys.   
> .   
> Talk to me about NCT!  
> Twitter @cosmicheehcul   
> Insta @g_dragonfruit

'Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to welcome you all here today to address the rumour surrounding my engagement’ Lucas spoke so confidently, Jungwoo by his side.   
‘the rumour came from an unreliable source and is untrue, I am not to wed Kim Doyeon. I am however in a relationship. I understand that this will affect my business relations, perhaps in a negative way. Not because I am distracted, or in any way less of a goal oriented man, but because of the person I am choosing to spend my life with’ Jungwoos heart fluttered, he wished he could just kiss him there and then.   
‘In fact, this person is here today. The relationship does not affect my work in any way and is kept strictly separate from my business. If anyone thinks any less of me because of this then so be it. In my attempt to prevent another press conference, there is something. I’d like to do today’   
He moved from behind the podium, Jungwoo didn’t know what was happening, this isn’t what they’d discussed, he wasn’t even supposed to tell them.   
He pulled Jungwoo next to him.   
‘Kim Jungwoo is the man I love. He is the man I am choosing to spend my life with’ he turned to face Jungwoo   
‘since the day I first saw you, I’ve been in love with you. I know we haven’t been together long but I do know that I don’t want to ever be without you. I love you’  
He got down on one knee.  
No.   
There was no way this was happening.   
He must be dreaming.   
Lucas held a small, blue velvet ring box with a gold band inside.   
‘Jungwoo, I will do everything in my power to protect you and take care of you, until the day I die. I don’t know many things for sure but I do know I need you by my side. I know Jungwoo Wong isn’t the easiest name but we can work on that, we’ll figure it out, we always do. Kim Jungwoo will you marry me?’  
The words were flying around his head. Any time they’d taken any step forward he’d faltered, but Lucas never left. He’d never been 100% sure about anything. But this time he didn’t hesistate  
It hadn’t been long, but he knew he was certain.   
‘yes, yes Lucas I will marry you’ tears breaking free, he hid his face. Lucas stood up, pulling him close, the cameras still flashing, more rapidly now.   
‘so yes I am engaged, but not to Kim Doyeon, I am engaged to Kim Jungwoo and I could not be happier about it’ he was crying too now.   
He didn’t know what would happen next but all they knew was that they were so deeply in love.


	9. Nine // New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo had never seen this coming but he was so happy it was.

\----6 months later---  
Lucas was sat at his desk, Jungwoo sat on it tasting cakes  
‘I like this one’ he said, feeding the rest of the piece to Lucas   
‘then we’ll have that one’ he smiled   
He was basically in charge of planning the wedding   
‘who is your best man’ Jungwoo asked, already knowing the answer   
‘Kibum and Heechul, of course, yours?’   
‘Jaehyun, who else?’ he slid off the desk and onto Lucas’ lap   
‘ how about paper Boys? We have to have Taeyong’s boys, I’m basically their uncle, so that’s Chenle, Jisung, Haechan and Renjun’   
Lucas nodded   
‘my nephews too, Jaemin and Jeno’  
‘sure! How about Mark Lee as our ring bearer? I love him, such a sweet boy’ Jungwoo cooed, he really loved Mark, he was best friends with Taeyong’s foster kids.   
‘we need a band’ Lucas said, as if only now remembering it ‘what about Heechul? He’s singing for our first dance anyway’   
‘he is?’ this was the first Jungwoo had heard of this   
‘yeah, I may have promised in high-school and he may have remembered'  
‘fine, fine whatever, speaking of, look who’s here’ Lucas peered around Jungwoo, only to see Kibum and Heechul approaching.   
They stood up to greet the boys, moving over to the conference room so Jungwoo could have his own seat.   
‘congrats to you guys!’ Kibum exclaimed ‘I’m not surprised it was so fast, he’s never shut up about you since he started’   
‘Kibum’ Lucas warned   
‘what?! It’s true’ he whined. Heechul was already drinking.   
‘really?’ Jungwoo looked over to Lucas, blush creeping over his cheeks   
‘really, the first day he started, we had a group video call and all he kept gushing about was how beautiful his assistant was, the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen’ Kibum was enjoying embarrassing him   
‘how long are you guys gonna be here?’ Lucas sighed  
‘We just got here Wong, why?’   
‘because its almost the end of the day and I want to take Jungwoo home’ he said, his hand on Jungwoos thigh. Jungwoo blushed, all he could think of was the first time they’d been in there together. Clearly Lucas was thinking the same, the grip on his thigh tightened.   
‘ahh, really?’ Kibum raised his brow, clearly not done yet.   
‘you know, that’s the good thing about your man being your assistant, you can get it any time. You’re his first, you know’he said, pointing to Jungwoo, who looked a little stunned   
‘he never thought he’d be able to be in a relationship with a man so he was determined to abstain. Until he met you, then he was determined to dick you down’  
‘kibum’ he raised his voice   
‘I’m only playing. He does love you a lot though, I’ve never seen him like this, it’s nice’  
Lucas smiled   
‘look, I love you two but I’m not sure if I’m going to make it home with Jungwoo and this conference table is looking very inviting, you don’t want to be here for this’ he spoke, friendly but clearly wanted them to leave   
‘I do’ Heechul laughed, pouring another drink   
‘Heechul you’re gross’ Kibum laughed ‘maybe you should swing by my office’  
Lucas groaned   
‘can you two go be weird and thirsty elsewhere? Some of us are trying to plan a wedding’   
They laughed, eventually leaving together.   
Lucas turned to Jungwoo, who was already sat on the table.   
‘we can plan later, Mr. Wong’   
Lucas groaned again, this time completely different, pushing Jungwoo back and crawling on top of him.   
\-----  
One month later and the big day was here.  
Lucas stood at the alter, heart beating out of his chest, both of his best men reassuring him that everything would run smoothly.  
Jungwoo was pacing up and down outside the door, Jaehyun trying to calm him.  
Nether of their parents approved so it was only friends (including the women from the diner, who Jungwoo insisted were his family).  
Jaehyun was giving Jungwoo away, they were closer than brothers.  
The music started and all of Jungwoo's nerves faded away. The giant doors swung open, revealing a vast hall, lined with beautiful crystal chandeliers and fairy lights. Lucas stood at the alter in his suit, a blue tie, matching Jungwoo's, just like the ones they'd worn to that meal with Lucas' parents, the one where Lucas had been sure he'd fallen in love with Jungwoo. The most beautiful sight he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing.  
The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever. As he reached Lucas and their eyes met, he was certain this was what he wanted.  
...  
‘do you, Lucas Wong take Kim Jungwoo to be your lawfully wedded husband?’  
‘I do’ his voice shaky, tears running down his face.  
‘do you, Kim Jungwoo take Lucas Wong to be your lawfully wedded husband?’  
‘I do’ his voice equally fragile.  
‘I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Wong-Kim, you may now kiss the groom’  
Lucas wasted no time, he grabbed Jungwoo kissing him, tears still pouring from his eyes.  
This was the beginning of the rest of their lives and Jungwoo had never been more certain about anything. All he wanted was to spend his life with Lucas and he was.  
He was in love with Lucas Wong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first full fic I've posted, I had a lot of fun writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you!  
> I've just finished another fic and a one shot, they'll be up soon.   
> Much love
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @cosmicheechul  
> Insta @g_dragonfruit


End file.
